Una Cancion Para Ti
by InumazakiStories
Summary: Con solo escuchar su voz, todo lo que quería en su vida era conocerla y amarla para siempre.


**A/N: Esta es la primera historia de las Inumazak! Sisters. La escribí yo, Psycho. Es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste, me inspire en una fiesta (no en un bar por si acaso) y si quieren dejen RR eso me emocionara mucho y me ayudara con otras historias. Habra**** lemon así que están advertidos. Sin mas, aquí les dejo el one-shot.**

**Una Canción Para Ti **

Y ahí estaba ella nuevamente, cantando en ese pequeño bar que aunque no fuera uno de los mejores lo era para mí. ¡Dios! ¡Su voz es tan angelical!

Por ella he ido todos los días a ese bar. Ella es mi única razón de ir. ¡Es que no puedo soportarlo! Su cabello negro con algunos tonos azulado, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus perlados ojos la hacen ver tan inocente tan… hermosa. No hay palabras para yo poder describirla. Es como un ángel caído del cielo. Una bendición.

Y aunque he intentado poder hablar con ella no lo he logrado. ¡No sé porque! A veces pienso que soy un estúpido al enamorarme de una persona que ni siquiera conozco y ella a mí tampoco. Pero desde que ese día en que vine con mis amigos, al escucharla, quede rendido a ella.

Me encontraba en la barra bebiendo una copa de whisky, observándola desde lejos. Hasta que terminó su canción y las luces se apagaron. Todos aplaudieron al igual que yo pero, sabía que no la volvería a ver hasta la siguiente noche. Al ver que mi copa estaba vacía pedí una más. Escuché como una persona se sentaba a mi lado pero, no me importó.

La persona que estaba a mi lado pidió un "blackmoon" . Su voz era dulce, la misma voz angelical de la chica que me enamoró a primera vista. Mire a mi lado, si que la curiosidad mata, y la vi ahí a mi lado recibiendo la copa que pidió, con el traje blanco que era corto al frente y se volvía largo en la parte de atrás. Parpadee un par de veces ¡De verdad era ella!

La observaba de reojo, se veía más bella de lo que era. Pensé en mil maneras de cómo hablarle. Pero solo empecé con una simple palabra.

-Hola- dije. La observé y tenía sus mejillas rosadas, quizás por el trago.

-Hola- contestó. Nuestras miradas conectaron pero, rápidamente ella bajó su mirada.

-Sabes, soy un admirador tuyo- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué le dije eso?

- ¿De veras?- rio un poco- Gracias-

Reí nervioso. Cada vez que hablaba su voz me hipnotizaba. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con ella, esto era una oportunidad que no debía perder.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Me presenté. Con una sonrisa amplia.

Ella sonrió.

-Hyuga Hinata- Claro que sabia su nombre. Pero no le diría eso pues parecería algún enfermo obsesionado con ella, aunque no sería nada raro de un admirador que supiera su nombre ¿no? Aun así no dije nada.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije intentando no terminar la conversación que habíamos iniciado. Pero en realidad, ¡No sabía que preguntarle! Sería muy rápido el preguntarle por una cita, sería muy raro…

-Claro-contestó con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos perlados.

- ¿C-crees en el amor a primera vista?- Pregunté sin saber por qué.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo a mí alrededor mientras veía como ella me observaba con algo de sorpresa. ¿Acaso la pregunta era tan rara? No lo sé, para mí no lo era pues quería saber su contestación. Sus mejillas cogieron nuevamente ese color rosado que la hacía ver más inocente.

- Si, de hecho creo que me enamoré a primera vista de alguien.- Me contestó. Me desilusione al saber que estaba enamorada de alguien. ¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien como ella podía estar con alguien como yo?, un chico que se gana la vida arreglando autos. Ella debería de estar con alguien que si la merezca. Alguien que sea mejor que yo. Ella se merece eso y mucho más. - Y, ¿tu?, ¿Te has enamorado de alguien a primera vista?- Me preguntó. Eso me cogió de sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

Sonreí y dije:

- Si, ahora mismo lo estoy- Vi como en sus ojos se le iba el brillo que tenían. Es como si se hubiera puesto triste cuando le dije eso. No… solo era la luz, ¿verdad?

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo mientras tomábamos de nuestras copas. Vi como se le acababa la bebida a ella así que decidí pedir una más.

- ¡Oye! - llamé al barman- Dame un "Blackmoon" y un whisky por favor.- Pedí

-Sí, señor- contestó el chico

Mientras esperaba las bebidas pensaba como iniciar nuevamente una conversación con ella. Quería conocerla mejor, saber lo que le gusta y lo que no, lo que tengamos en común y esas cosas. Pero, mientras decidía como empezar a hablar, ella se me adelantó.

- Y…-Pareció dudar- … sabes, yo… quisiera conocerte mejor.- Me emocioné y creo que ella lo noto pues se rio un poco al ver mi cara con una gran sonrisa. Recibimos nuestras copas y comenzamos a hablar

Hablamos primero de mi familia, que me había independizado y que ahora vivía en un apartamento con un trabajo de mecánico que no me pagaba mucho pero, que aun así me encantaba. Que mis padres no pudieron terminar la universidad por tenerme a mí, a veces me sentía culpable por eso pero, sabía que fue decisión de ellos y no se arrepentían. Además de que tengo 28 años y tengo un amigo que es como un hermano para mí aunque a veces actué de forma indiferente. De que tenía un abuelo que es el mejor de todos pero, era muy pervertido… y otras cosas más. Si, quizás di mucha información a alguien que conozco hace un par de horas pero, sé que puedo confiar en ella. Veo algo en su mirada que hace que confié.

Luego ella comenzó que también se había ido de su casa y había comprado una con el dinero que su padre le había dado pues su madre ya no estaba en este mundo. Me disculpé pero, ella dijo que estaba bien y continúo. Tenía una hermana de 16 años que es algo rebelde y que ella tiene 25 y que aun sigue estudiando medicina en la universidad y se encontró este trabajo por un tiempo para poder ganar dinero. Que tiene unas amigas que siempre la han ayudado y que son como sus hermanas aunque sean extremadamente diferentes en personalidades, algo parecido a Sasuke, mi amigo. Y que siempre venia aquí caminando pues aun no tenia auto.

Vi como observó su pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Y abrió un poco sus ojos perlados.

- Ya es tarde, debo irme-Dijo. Una tristeza me invadió. No quería que se fuera pero, se me vino una idea en mi mente.

-Te puedo llevar a tu casa, si quieres…-dije esperanzado por que aceptara.

-No quiero ser una molestia…-

-No lo eres, de veras, quiero llevarte- la interrumpí. Di mi mejor sonrisa para que aceptara y creo que funcionó cuando veo que asiente.

-Te lo agradezco- dice.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- Pagué la cuenta incluyendo las dos bebidas de ella y salí del local.

Busqué mi auto, que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle, había tomado un par de copas pero, estaba consciente de todo así que no tenía que preocuparme por el alcohol, agarre su mano y fuimos hasta el auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara; fui como todo un caballero, así me habían educado. Cuando ella entró di la vuelta, encendí el auto, ella me explicó su dirección y salí a una velocidad moderada. A veces me gustaba correr en las calles cuando estaban desoladas. Pero este no era el momento

El trayecto hacia su casa fue entretenido. Hice un par de chistes, que en realidad no sé si eran buenos, pero, ella reía tímidamente. A veces ella tarareaba alguna canción que salía en la radio y yo me quedaba como un idiota observándola y sonriendo. En algún momento pensaba si esto era algún sueño o si era la realidad y no podía más que emocionarme al saber que no era una fantasía. Me dio algunas indicaciones más y llegamos a su casa.

No era muy grande ni tampoco pequeña. Se veía muy acogedora y tranquila. Estaba pintada de un color azul-blanco.

Me estacioné al frente de la casa. Bajé del auto y corrí un poco para poder llegar antes y abrir la puerta de ella. Dijo un tímido "gracias", cogió mi mano que yo había extendido y salió del auto. Caminamos hasta la entrada principal agarrados de manos. Cada paso que daba me estremecía pues sabía que la hora de despedirme de ella había llegado. Paré justo en la entrada y viré un poco para quedar frente a ella quien hiso lo mismo.

- Fue un gusto conocerte, Naruto- Me dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo rosado que me encantaba

-El gusto fue mío, Hinata. No sabes cuánto tiempo quería conocerte- dije. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil, era como si se quería salir de mi pecho. Sentí mi cara un poco caliente, sabía que estaba sonrojado.- Contigo fue que me enamore a primera vista- confesé. Vi como ella abría sus ojos con sorpresa sin creer lo que yo había dicho. Me acerqué poco a poco a su rostro. Miré sus ojos perlados por unos segundos y luego sus labios rosados que han estado tentándome toda la noche. Me acercaba cada vez más; sentía su respiración chocar contra mi labios hasta que no pude soportar más y la besé.

Al principio fue un beso suave algo cariñoso. Sentí como ella ponía su mano detrás de mi nuca y movía sus labios al compas de los míos. Eran tan suaves, más suaves de lo que imaginaba y tenían un sabor dulce, un dulce exquisito. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la pegué más a mí para profundizar el beso.

Estuvimos un par de segundos, que para mi fueron eternos, con nuestros labios unidos moviéndose entre ellos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta del aire. Me separé de ella lentamente y con pesadez, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella, sonrojada y no dudaba que yo estuviera igual. Abrió sus ojos y me miró, yo la observé con ternura y con una sonrisa en mi rostro y ella apartó su mirada de la mía pero, tenía una sonrisa.

- Yo…- comencé a hablar pero ella me interrumpió.

-¿Q-quieres pasar?- preguntó. Me miro de reojo esperando una contestación.

-¿Puedo?- pregunté. No quería parecer descortés.

-Si-

Buscó en su pequeño bolso hasta encontrar con las llaves, abrió la puerta e hiso una señal para que pasara. La sala no era bastante grande estaba de un color crema, en una parte de la pared se encontraba un televisor de pantalla plana no muy grande, unos sofás color blanco con algunos cojines color vino, se veían bastante cómodos, y una mesa pequeña de color marrón oscuro en el centro.

Observé hacia mi lado, donde se encontraba la cocina; para poder pasar para allá tenias que cruzar una pequeña mesa en forma de barra con un par de sillas altas y grises. Todo se encontraba bastante bien decorado en fin, una casa de una chica ordenada. Me quede observando el lugar, ¡si que era mejor que mi departamento!

- Es linda, tú casa- Comenté.

-Gracias- dijo- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntó. En realidad tenía un poco de sed así que pedí un poco de agua y ella rápidamente fue a la cocina.

Estaba nervioso aunque en realidad no debería de estarlo… o ¿sí? No es que fuéramos hacer nada ¿verdad? Revolví mis dorados cabellos ¿qué me pasaba? Escuche los suaves pasos de ella que se acercaban a mí. Me entregó un vaso de agua, dije un "gracias" y me lo bebí rápidamente. Pensaba en qué hacer. Me encontraba en la casa de la chica que veía todas las noches en el bar. Nuevamente me entró ese pensamiento de que era un sueño pero, ¡no lo era! Aun así eso no me ayudaba, debía de disculparme por ser tan atrevido y haberla besado aun a sabiendas de que estaba enamorada de alguien.

- Yo… yo no debí…- hablé pero ella me interrumpió, si que le gustaba interrumpir a las personas aunque la noticia que me dijo me dejó un poco sorprendido.

-Naruto… yo, me gustas, no, estoy enamorada de ti…- dijo- se que no te conozco como eres en realidad pero, no lo sé… Esto es una locura.-dijo esto último mas para ella que para mí. Puse el vaso en la mesa. Me acerqué y cogí su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara fijamente a mis ojos. Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y dije:

- No, esto no es una locura. Ambos nos amamos y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?- dije con una voz suave- Podemos intentarlo y veras que todo saldrá bien, lo prometo- sonreí y ella también lo hiso. Tenía una pregunta en mi cabeza pero, no pude hacerla cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos. Agarre su cintura, para poder profundizar más el beso, ella paso sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso para poder entrar. Abrió un poco su boca permitiéndome el acceso a ella y poder deleitarme de su sabor. Explore cada parte de su boca, cada rincón. Era como si quisiera memorizarme cada parte de ella. Nos hacía falta oxigeno pero, no nos importó. Queríamos quedarnos así para siempre.

Nos quedamos juntos, nuestras lenguas batallando entre ellas con pasión, con deseo. Pasé mis labios por su cuello dejando besos en él y luego subí hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo levemente. Escuché un pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios, algo que me excito de sobre manera, y sentí como unas manos suaves pasaban debajo de mi camisa negra tocando cada musculo de mi abdomen.

Volví a devorar su boca. Pase mis manos por su pequeño torso formando su silueta en la parte superior de su traje; por su cintura y luego su cadera ancha hasta llegar por debajo de sus glúteos. La alcé y ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera para poder sujetarse mejor y pegar su cuerpo con el mío.

- ¿Donde… donde está la… habitación?- Pude preguntar entre besos y suspiros

- A… a tu izquierda… la… la segunda puerta- me contestó débilmente

Sin despegarme de sus labios empecé a caminar dificultosamente por la dirección que me dijo. Tropezaba con algunas cosas que se encontraban en el piso pero, aun así continuaba. Entre a una especie de pasillo… no lo sé… solo veía a la chica que tenía en mis brazos quien empezó a besar mi oreja y yo su hombro.

Encontré la cerradura de la puerta, si no me equivocaba era la segunda, y la abrí. Fui directamente a depositar suavemente a Hinata en la cama. Mi vista estaba nublada de un deseo extremo, me incorporé encima de ella sin dejar de besarla.

Subí mis manos y toque su mejilla delicadamente mientras las bajaba hasta unos de sus pechos. Lo toqué por encima de su traje masajeándolo en círculos mientras Hinata gemía de placer. Su traje estorbaba mi trabajo así que busqué detrás de su fina espalda el cierre de su traje pero, se me estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

Gruñí por la frustración y Hinata se incorporó un poco para poder ayudarme a bajar el cierre de su traje. Cuando por fin pude bajarlo vi sus pechos blancos de porcelana y sus pezones rosados erectos por el placer. Empecé a masajear uno mientras que lamia y mordisqueaba el otro. Su piel sabia a miel, era tan sedosa tan sabrosa. Sus gemidos se intensificaban más y eso me instaba a proseguir con mi labor. Cambié de pecho e hice lo mismo, los mordisque y lamí, ¡Ni siquiera cabían en mi boca! Eran grandes, los podría usar hasta de almohada.

Seguí bajando su traje hasta que pude llegar al abdomen. Sentí como ella mordía mi cuello, seguramente me había dejado alguna marca pero, no me importaba ahora yo le pertenecía. Subí hasta su hombro y chupé hasta que le deje una pequeña marca roja en él. Satisfecho con mi labor bajé nuevamente dejando un camino con mi lengua, lamí ambos pechos y continué bajando hasta su abdomen donde deje muchos besos en él.

Quite por completo su traje y lo eche a un lado. Me quede embelesado al ver su cuerpo medio desnudo al frente de mí. Sus bien torneadas piernas y su plano abdomen. Era tan hermosa. Ella me abrazó acariciando mi cabello y me dijo:

- No… quiero ser la única de esta forma- Comprendí perfectamente el mensaje y me separé de ella un poco para poder quitarme la camisa y mi pantalón. Quedando en bóxers la besé apasionadamente, me aparté de ella observando su rostro. Estaba sonrojada y sus labios un poco hinchados por mis besos sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Sonreí y ella también, la besé nuevamente pero, esta vez fue uno corto y bajé hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño borde de su braga.

Mientras lo bajaba dejé un camino de besos por su vientre. Lo quite por completo y me acerqué a su intimidad y la lamí. Sentí como ella arqueaba su espalda y gemía de placer con cada lamida que daba. Era tan deliciosa. Metí uno de mis dedos dentro de ella aun jugando con su clítoris. Ella tocó mis cabellos empujando para que continuara y así lo hice. No paraba de gemir y eso me excitaba de sobremanera. Subí una de mis manos a su pecho y empecé a masajearlo.

Al sentir que llegaba su clímax paré, quería que diera su orgasmo conmigo dentro de ella. Yo brindándole placer. Subí hasta su rostro y la besé con suavidad. No podía soportarlo mas quería estar dentro de ella. Hacernos uno.

Quite mi bóxer y me posicione en su entrada.

- ¿Estas lista?- pregunté. Ella solo asintió y cerró sus ojos.

Entre en ella suavemente, no sabía si era virgen o no y no quería lastimarla, hasta que toque su barrera que la mantenía inocente. Me llené de un orgullo al saber que sería el primero y único en su vida.

Entre de una estocada y ella gritó de dolor. No me moví tenía miedo de lastimarla más. La abrasé y le susurré:

-Tranquila, pasará- Quité algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Quería que los abriera.- Hinata, por favor, mírame- susurré. Ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y me miró. Yo entrelacé mi mano con la de ella.- Te amo- Besé sus carnosos labios con pasión y ella me respondió de igual manera.

Con nuestra pasión iniciada nuevamente y con nuestras lenguas batallando por placer comencé a moverme despacio para que se adaptara. Pero, mi cuerpo comenzó a desobedecerme y cada vez me movía más rápido y más profundo.

-Naruto...Naruto- Gemia mi nombre. No sabía cuan bello se escuchaba mi nombre por sus labios hasta ahora.

Ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y llegue más profundo en ella.

-Hinata- Gruñí. Mi vista estaba nublada del placer que sentía. Sus uñas raspaban mi espalda pero, no me importaba solo era ella y yo en este momento. Besaba y mordisqueaba sus labios que siempre estaban juntos con los míos.

-¡Naruto!- gritó al llegar a su clímax. Me moví más rápido, al sentir su vagina apretarme, y terminé dentro de ella.

Los dos respirábamos fuertemente. Mire su rostro, que estaba con una fina capa de sudor, y besé su frente. Sonreí y ella también. Salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, abrazándola con ternura por su cintura.

Nos quedamos por unos segundos mirándonos. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Yo también te amo.- Me dijo.- Desde que te vi en el publico te amo.- confesó. Sonreí ante eso, ya había contestado mi pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza cuando ella me besó.

- Siempre estaré junto a ti- dije. No quería perderla nunca, la amaba demasiado. Besé sus labios suavemente y ella se acurrucó entre mi pecho y se durmió.

Se veía hermosa con sus ojos cerrados al lado mío. Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar de él. Salí un momento de la cama, sentí rápidamente frio; necesitaba estar a su lado para tener su calor abrigador, busque una sabana que se encontraba en un pequeño closet y la arropé. La abrasé nuevamente y sonreí.

Nunca la abandonaría por nada. Mi futuro será al lado de esta chica que con solo su voz me había enamorado locamente de ella. La amo sin conocerla.


End file.
